EP722850B1 disclosed a low-permeability thermoplastic elastomer composition that is superior as a gas-barrier layer in pneumatic tires. This thermoplastic composition comprises a low-permeability thermoplastic matrix, such as polyamides or blends of polyamides, in which a low-permeability rubber, such as brominated poly(isobutylene-co-paramethylstyrene) (i.e., BIMS) is dispersed. Subsequently, in both EP857761A1 and EP969039A1, viscosity ratio between the thermoplastic matrix and the rubber dispersion was specified as a function of the volume fraction ratio and independently to be close to one in order to achieve phase continuity in thermoplastic and fine rubber dispersions, respectively. Criticality of smaller rubber dispersions was recognized in EP969039A1 in these thermoplastic elastomers for delivering acceptable durability especially for their usage as innerliners in pneumatic tires. Also, the BIMS's cure state is desirable between 50% and 95% in EP969039A1.